Phobia
by GlitterTux
Summary: Phobia comes into Jump City, attacking Robin, making him dream his worst fear. Raven has to enter his mind, in order to defeat Phobia, and recover Robin.
**I recently read the Teen Titans GO! Comic Issue 55, "When There's Trouble", and it showed all the fears of each Titan. Me, being my obsessive self, found Robin's the most traumatic, and severe. So, of course, I had to write a fanfiction about it. XD I hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

Cyborg examined the Titans Communicator.

"I'll fix it, soon," Cyborg unburied himself, handing the communicator to Robin. "We're going to get some pizza, want to join us?" he smiled.

"Um," Robin suck his breath. "I think I'll stay here," he let out a sigh.

"Aw, c'mon man," Beast Boy pleaded.

"Why must you not accompany us?" Starfire protested.

"I'm just not up to it," Robin shrugged, heading to his room.

The four teammates shook their heads in dismay, and left the Titans Tower. An idea hit Robin, and he rushed out of his room, to the main room.

"Wait! Cyborg!" he shouted, and realized they were gone. "Will I be able to contact you with the communicator?" Robin's voice grew soft, finishing his question, examining his communicator. It was acting up, so he banged it, but it still wasn't functioning properly.

Robin headed to his room, wondering how long they would be gone. Suddenly, a blaring sound surrounded the tower. Robin rushed to the living room, and instantly knew it was the crime alert.

"Phobia?" Robin read aloud, looking at a giant, screen. The name sounded familiar, but he didn't think he knew who he was.

He was about to say his favorite line, "Titans GO!", but remembered he was alone. Robin quickly grabbed his communicator, calling the Titans. Something kept interrupting the call, he jammed it. "Come on!" he growled.

Turns out the Boy Wonder, truly does _work alone_. Robin went to most known street, of Jump City, and saw Phobia. Suddenly, he remembered. _Phobia_ , the villain who possesses you to have the most worst nightmare, with your greatest fear, paralyzing you with your own terror. It wasn't the first time he got tricked by Phobia, and he certainly did _not_ enjoy his dream one bit.

"Phobia!" Robin hissed.

Phobia turned around, a sly grin across her face. Without hesitation, Phobia's eyes turned purple, rings growing around her hands.

 _Where are you, Titans?!_ Robin thought, panicking, running away, avoiding being hit.

Robin quickly jammed his communicator, which finally processed the call.

"Robin?!" They all gasped, as they replied.

"Guys! _Please_! I need help! It's Phobia, and-" The call ended. "No!" Robin hollered, slowing his pace, focusing on getting the call to go through, again.

He snapped back into reality, as a blasted, purple ring, hit a crate beside him. Robin shrieked, jumping over two boxes, which got hit, soon after.

"There, there, my little bird," Phobia giggled. "There's nothing to fear," she blasted purple, bolts from her hands.

Robin gasped, and quickly grabbed his communicator. The call went through.

"Where are you guys!" He shouted.

"We're on our way!" Cyborg replied. "Hang in there!" The communicator, shut down, refusing to turn back on.

A blessing to Robin, the Titans appeared before him. Strafer and Cyborg blasted away, not realizing it was their teammate.

Robin gasped, and dogged it, by running out of the way.

"Guys!" Robin ran up to them, catching his breath. "I'm so glad to see you!" Phobia's bolts, almost hitting Robin's foot, as he jumped up.

"We got this," Cyborg revved his canon, blasting to Phobia's direction.

The other Titans helped, using their abilities. Starfire blasted green starbolts, Beast Boy morphed into a bird, Raven used dark magic, and Cyborg used his canon.

Robin watched, stepping forward, Phobia blasted him from behind.

"Argh!" Robin winced, falling onto the floor, into a deep sleep.

"Robin!" Strafer flew, to him.

Robin shifted uncomfortably, in his sleep, grinding this teeth.

 _Robin's clothes were ripped, stains and cuts covered his body. BANG! Lightning strikes, hit the Titans Tower, making it fall into pieces._

" _Communicators breaking down," Robin shook his head, limping across all that was left of the tower. "The Tower is falling apart…Jump City left undefended," he clenched onto his communicator, breaking it into pieces in his fist._

 _Robin sat on the torn couch, "The five of us not function as one unit anymore," he buried his hands into his face. "What's happening to the Titans?" Robin looked up, his face seemed so broken. "What happened to my team? …What happened to my… my family?!" panicking, he observed the tower, and quickly exited it, as the roof started falling apart. "I have to fix this!" Robin watched the tower fall, before his eyes._

"Will Robin be alright?" Starfire inquired, clearly concerned.

"He _should_ be," Cyborg sucked his breath. "If we wake him in time," he said, softly.

"Please, how should we wake him?" Starfire cleared her throat, impatiently.

"When we got it," Beast Boy explained. "Silkie woke us up with the alarm. You know, your _brave little bumglorf."_

"But since that defeated her last time," Cyborg pointed out. "Then she must be expecting that," he gestured with his hands.

"Maybe I can enter his mind and sooth things up?" Raven suggested. "If his dream is calm, maybe he'll wake up," she shrugged.

"Do you think it'll work?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure," Raven hesitated. "But it's worth a try?" she gave a slight smile, of positivity.

Raven got into her mediating position, and slowly recited her redundant line.

"Azerath Methrion Zinthos… Azerath Methrion Zinthos… Azerath Methrion Ziiinthos…" Her eyes opened, glowing bright light.

Inside, was his dream, and there was Robin, filled with fright.

" _Robin?" Raven entered his dream._

" _Raven?" Robin turned around. "I'm so glad to see you!" He hugged Raven, something unnatural, for him, but acceptable at the moment. "Where are the others?" Robin asked, exiting the hug._

" _I'm not really here," Raven started. "Neither is this," She pointed to the crumbling building. "It was Phobia. You're dreaming," Raven used her powers to fix the tower._

" _What are you doing?" Robin examined her hands, picking up the pieces._

" _Fixing the tower," She replied. "You have nothing to fear," Raven continued to lift the pieces. "Just clam down," She started to heal his broken heart._

" _Thanks," Robin smiled._

 _Soon the tower was fixed. Raven let her hands fall beside her, and turned to Robin._

" _Now," Raven began. "Let's find the others," her cape drifted in the wind, as she past by Robin._

 _They both frantically searched._

 _"Calm down, Robin," Raven turned to him, since they have a connection, she felt his heart beat elevate._

 _Robin slowly started to breathe in and out, calming himself down._

" _Remember," Raven said. "This is only a dream. The more calm you are, the faster you can wake up," She quickened her pace._

"Robin's been out for almost half an hour!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Haha!" Phobia laughed. "Without your leader, you're nothing! At last! I have defeated The Teen Titans!"

Beast Boy tried snap Raven back to reality, but nothing he did worked.

"Two titans! Gone! Raven won't come back to Earth!" Beast Boy panicked.

"Please? Will Robin be alright?" Starfire smudged her elbow.

"I hope so," Cyborg elevated Robin's head.

" _Beast Boy?" Robin squinted his eyes, at a small figure in the distance._

 _Raven and Robin approached it. It was Beast Boy._

" _Robin!" Beast Boy gasped. "Is it really you?" He examined it._

" _Beast Boy!" Robin smiled with joy. "Yes! It's me!" They both hugged each other._

" _Great," Raven turned around. "Now we need Starfire and Cyborg," she instructed._

" _I know where Cyborg is," Beast Boy pointed out._

" _You do?!" Raven and Robin turned their attention to Beast Boy._

" _He went that way," Beast Boy pointed to an abandoned street._

" _Great, thanks," Raven followed, pacing down the street._

 _A metallic arm, was faded in the distance. They approached it, revealing their friend, Cyborg._

" _Cyborg?" They all cautiously tapped him._

 _"Guys?" Cyborg turned around. "Robin? Beast Boy? Raven?" he looked at them._

 _"Cyborg!" Robin grinned. "Come with us," he motioned with his hand._

Phobia approached the trembling, boy.

"Don't worry, little birdie," she smiled, in delight. "Your friends aren't really gone," she turned around, laughing maniacally.

"Wait, what?!" Beast Boy blurted. "He's dreaming that we're _gone?_ "

"Oh, dear Robin!" Starfire came to him. "Please, oh please, you must wake up!" she sounded as if she were about to cry.

" _Now where's Starfire?" Raven thought aloud. "Robin," she swiftly, turned around. "Where was the last place you saw her?" She asked._

" _Well," Robin thought. "I last saw her at the concession stand," Robin pointed to an abandoned, and damaged marketplace._

" _She must be around the area," Cyborg said. "She couldn't have gone far."_

 _The four approached, the stand, and saw a girl hiding behind it._

" _Starfire?" They all inquired._

" _Friends!" Starfire gasped, overjoyed. She embraced them._

" _Okay, Robin," Raven came to him. "This is your dream. You control it. Breathe in and out, calm yourself, and try to wake up. Everything's back to normal, you have your friends, your tower, your family. Focus," she instructed._

 _Robin started to focus on his breathing. He started to breathe in and out, slowly. Suddenly, his eyes opened._

"Ugh," Robin groaned.

"Robin!" They all gasped.

Raven's eyes stopped glowing, and she steadily balanced herself on the ground.

"Raven! You did it!" Cyborg exclaimed, giving her a high five.

"Thanks, Raven," Robin smiled.

Phobia turned around, and her eyes widened. "No!" Her eyes started glowing, bright purple. "Go back to _'sleep'_!" she blasted her purple bolts.

Robin got his birdarang, and instead of throwing it, he used it as a _'mirror'_ to reflect the beam, which reflected back to her.

The bolt came back to Phobia, like a boomerang.

"Not this time, _Phobia_ ," Robin chuckled, as he watched the beam get to her.

"What! You fool! No!" Phobia gasped, as she got blasted by the beam.

She fell asleep, and start having her worst nightmare.

"Sleep tight," Robin picked her up. "In _prison_."

They all got back to Titans Tower, and Robin sat on the couch.

"Um, Robin?" Beast Boy called, sheepishly, as Robin turned around. "Phobia said you had, um, a nightmare about… _us_. Are you _frightened_ , of us?" he twisted his fingers.

"I'm not afraid of _you_ ," Robin shook his head. "I'm afraid of _losing_ you," he eyed Raven.

Beast Boy smiled. "I would be the same," he joined Robin on the couch.


End file.
